


Выученная беспомощность

by Anonymous



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ещё одно дело и одна сторона профессии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выученная беспомощность

Штокингер бушевал в допросной. Штокингеру опять было плохо.  
Это был человек удивительнейший: он не испытывал ни малейшего отвращения к грязным аспектам профессии, мог начать за едой вслух размышлять о том, как сподручнее начать расчленять труп, и не дёргался даже при виде перезимовавших в Дунае и утративших всякое сходство с людьми белых морщинистых утопленников.  
Но тем больнее по нему била другая сторона этой работы. Когда чему-то удавалось достучаться до его человеческих чувств, начиналась беда. Он будто специально снова и снова пропускал через себя факт нарушения миропорядка и попрания справедливости, его колотило от гнева, безвыходной злости, он всей душой болел, и от созерцания его метаний невольно начинали натягиваться нервы у всех нас.  
Неудивительно, что он, ещё будучи патрульным, оказался на операционном столе с язвой желудка.  
Кох, как-то заглянувший в контору во время одного из некрасивых дел, понаблюдав за тем, как Штокингер колол одного дядю – задушившего соседского мальчика, потому что ему показалось, что он наркоман, – потом сказал, что если тот когда-нибудь перестанет здесь работать, его фотографию надо будет поставить на полку рядом с дверью допросной. Рихард посмеялся, но, кажется, всё-таки за Штоки обиделся. Смех смехом, а дело было действительно гадкое, и состояние Штокингера все понимали. Единственное, в чём он виноват – так это в том, что до сих пор не научился не выставлять его напоказ.  
Фотографию, правда, и так больше ставить некуда.

Это дело начиналось обыкновенно. Труп нашли в пригороде, преступник закопал его между автотрассой и железнодорожной насыпью, где хорошо, что нашли: если бы не ливень в начале недели, смывший часть грунта, и пара неудачливых автостопщиков, лежать ему там ещё долго.  
Такие находки – неотъемлемая часть работы группы. До тех пор, пока кто-то будет прятать трупы, на них будет кто-то натыкаться. Никто, никакая статистика не скажет, о скольких смертях мы не знаем из-за того, что просто никто не видел тел.  
— Кто-то зарезал беднягу, – сообщил вылезающим из машин Мозеру и Хёллереру Штокингер, прихлебывая чай из одолженного у экспертов термоса. Как обычно, с утра он оказался самым лёгким на подъем. – Не советую подходить близко, вонь кошмарная. Он тут не меньше недели.  
По насыпи ползали с рулеткой криминалисты. Наверху гремели составы.  
— Здесь недавно пропал ветеринар. Кажется, нашёлся. Одежда точь-в-точь как в описании.  
Доктор Граф, выбравшись на дорогу из густых зарослей снизу, в паре новеньких, ещё блестящих резиновых сапог и неизменном костюме с галстуком-бабочкой, предупредил, что с покойным придется повозиться: его хорошо подъели крысы, и он не уверен, что удастся установить хоть что-то существенное. Криминалисты нашли какие-то следы, но настолько нечёткие, что пытаться их зафиксировать было бессмысленно. Рекс, оказавшись непосредственно около места захоронения, сразу что-то учуял и потащил за собой Мозера до ближайших домов, но нашёл только полицейский участок и пресловутых автостопщиков.  
Мы уезжали оттуда с аккуратно упакованным в пакет столовым ножом и твёрдой уверенностью, что, если удастся найти убийцу и доказать его вину, это будет большой удачей.

Началась обычная процедура установления личности убитого и поиска свидетелей. А через пару дней мы снова ехали в тот район с криминалистами и судмедэкспертом: на этот раз была убита несовершеннолетняя дочь местного жителя. Застрелена из дробовика.  
А на следующий день, занимаясь опросом свидетелей, мы сами нашли труп. Местный врач с проломленной головой.

Подобные случаи хорошо оправдывают нашу нелюбовь к пригородам. Никто не любит такие дела, в них слишком остро ощущаешь своё бессилие. Ты полицейский, вокруг тебя методично убивают людей, и ты беспомощен что-либо сделать.

Любой прекрасно понимает, что всё, что происходит, начинается гораздо раньше, чем мы видим совершающийся акт, а точка в одном – начало другого. Убийство – сброшенный кем-то, для кого оно закономерный итог, камень, который начинает обвал. Оно взрезает жизнь, и она уже не может оставаться прежней – ни для кого, кто оказался рядом. Камни в сдвинувшейся осыпи остановятся не так, как лежали прежде.  
Худший вариант развития событий – когда разрушается хрупкая грань дозволенного, убийство влечёт за собой убийство. И печальнее всего – когда последующие убийства совершают не те же люди, что первое, а те, кого оно задело, как тот самый первый камень.

Все, кто был так или иначе связан с этим делом, жили на одной длинной кривой улице, где у каждого домика росли груши и цвёл шиповник. Дом убитого ветеринара, старый, высокий, крашеный в тёмно-зелёный, с башенкой, стоял на углу, где улица круто заворачивала влево. Теперь он пустовал: ветеринар был одинок, единственным наследником оказалась мать, которая уже несколько лет жила за границей. За поворотом, низкий, длинный и неказистый, теряющийся в разросшейся зелени, – серый кирпичный дом супругов, занимавшихся реставрацией мебели, чью двенадцатилетнюю дочь Катарину нашли застреленной на заднем дворе церкви на другом конце улицы. Она была благоразумной жизнерадостной девочкой, с кучей приятелей, отличными оценками и большой любовью из параллельного класса, обожала петь и хотела стать врачом. В школе на доске почёта до сих пор висит её фото. На нём она в синем костюме, очень взрослая, волосы заплетены в две светлые косы, голубые глаза сверкают с открытого лица. Только теперь по углу протянута чёрная ленточка. Ещё дальше – маленький дом священника. Его дочери двадцать два, она училась в Университете прикладных искусств, большую часть времени проводила на учёбе и собиралась замуж за соседского паренька Клауса. Тот жил неподалеку от церкви, в новеньком двухэтажном доме с крышей, крытой красной черепицей. Его отец был врачом – тем самым, которого с проломленной головой мы обнаружили на лестнице в его собственном доме. А парень частенько вечерами сидел в питейном заведении на соседней улице, где также любили бывать его соседка Агата, деловая женщина, у которой была собственная компания, торговавшая стеклянной посудой, и трёхэтажный особняк, тихая девушка Ани, продавщица в продуктовой лавке, и убитый ветеринар.

Несмотря на то, что никто из местных жителей не пытался чинить особых препятствий следствию, – редкость для пригорода, – мы поняли, в чём тут дело, когда в морге лежало уже три жертвы.

Ани давно была безответно влюблена в Клауса. Она и рассказала о его «похождениях», о которых, по её словам, знали все, кроме его невесты. Впрочем, похождений как таковых у молодого человека не было, единственным его завоеванием на любовном фронте, которое можно было бы осудить, была деловая женщина Агата. Та долго отпиралась, но всё же признала свою связь с Клаусом. Точнее, что связь была, но, окончательно собравшись жениться, Клаус порвал с ней, а она долго и безуспешно пыталась его вернуть. Тут всё и встало на свои места. Найти свидетелей того, как Клаус повздорил с ветеринаром, не составило труда. Оба были пьяны, и ветеринар пригрозил раскрыть глаза его невесте. Их разняли и отправили по домам, но Клаус, спьяну испугавшись, что тот исполнит своё обещание, подкараулил ветеринара и перерезал ему горло.  
Катарина просто оказалась не в то время не в том месте и увидела, как Клаус ночью тащил тело. До того, как она услышала, как мы говорили об убийстве с её родителями, она даже не понимала, что видела. Но почему-то вместо того, чтобы рассказать всё родителям, священнику или пойти в полицейский участок, она решила поведать всё отцу Клауса, и это стало роковой ошибкой. Бывший военный врач, ставший простым гражданским доктором, он был человеком неуравновешенным. После смерти супруги он всю свою любовь обратил на сына. И когда узнал, что его сын – убийца, первой его мыслью было устроить так, чтобы это осталось тайной. Вряд ли мы когда-нибудь узнаем, что он собирался делать после, но он договорился встретиться с Катариной ранним утром за церковью, где и убил её. Очень может быть, весь его план состоял в том, чтобы пойти в полицию и взять всю вину на себя.  
А Клаус не хотел убивать отца. Это вышло случайно. Отец был в ярости. Клаус пытался защититься, когда тот стал его избивать, схватил подвернувшуюся под руку керамическую ступку и не рассчитал силы удара.

Любой работник полиции должен вдолбить себе в голову, как «Отче наш» и уголовно-процессуальный кодекс: ни о чём не жалеть. Иначе помрёт от язвы желудка. Этому учат сразу, как только новоиспечённый полицейский впервые попадает на стажировку в участок. Но иногда не жалеть просто нельзя.

Ани могла бы стать главной свидетельницей. Ещё до того, как было найдено тело несчастного ветеринара, Катарина рассказала ей, как Клаус ночью тащил мешок, и спросила, не украл ли он чего-нибудь. Она раньше всех обо всём догадалась. Она невольно подслушала ссору Клауса с отцом. И она всё ещё была безумно влюблена в Клауса, потому ничего нам не рассказала. Зато Клаус заметил, как она убегала из-под окон его дома.

Этого мы не знали, мы просто собирались ещё раз поговорить с Ани и купить в магазине булочек, как услышали крики. Когда мы подоспели, было уже поздно. Ворвавшись в дверь подсобки, мы успели увидеть, как Клаус всадил нож в уже без того окровавленный живот девушки. Он замер лишь на секунду, чтобы в следующий миг кинуться в окно. Далеко он не убежал, Рекс настиг его в соседнем саду. Хёллерер вызвал скорую, но Ани было уже не помочь. Она выла, плевалась кровью и пыталась оставить на полу собственные лёгкие вместе с желудком. А потом захрипела и задёргалась в конвульсиях. Это продолжалось долго, десять мучительных минут. Перед самым концом, на несколько секунд придя в сознание, Ани до последнего старалась вытолкнуть из себя слова и объяснить, кто и почему убил Катарину. Хёллерер со Штоки до последнего пытались что-то сделать. Как потом цинично заявил врач скорой, самым гуманным было бы её застрелить.

Теперь Клаус сидел в допросной, а Штокингер кружил над ним, как ворон, и кричал. А ведь всё начиналось с простого желания парня завести семью.

Как-то раз после курсов повышения квалификации Рихард впервые сказал эти два слова – выученная беспомощность. Никакой другой научный термин не описывает лучше одного из главных врагов работника полиции.  
У каждого это по-своему, но всегда есть какой-то предел, критическое количество неудач, после которого начинают опускаться руки. Человек ломается, любые попытки что-то делать для него заранее бесполезны, и шансы хоть немного исправить положение, даже если они были весьма неплохи, падают до нуля. Как любит повторять Рихард, кто отчаивается, тот проигрывает.

О том, что ты не предотвратил преступление, хотя мог это сделать, не жалеть нельзя, даже если преступник пойман и сидит за решёткой. Понимание этого приходит не сразу и порой трагически – потому что есть люди, которые возвели принцип в абсолют и действительно научились не жалеть. А это сожаление переплавляется и перековывается в горький опыт и благородную ярость, стремление становиться лучше и знать больше. Но есть обратная сторона медали. Любой из нас начинает учиться беспомощности, приходит к мысли о том, что кто-нибудь другой, более умный, более умелый, никогда бы такого не допустил. Мы стараемся не произносить это вслух. Мы стараемся давить такие мысли. Потому что от них – один шаг до того, чтобы сказать, что ты сам бесполезен, что тебе тут делать нечего, и сломаться.  
Правда же в том, что никто не сделает эту работу лучше нас. Уставших, сомневающихся, порой совершенно беспомощных.


End file.
